Episode 1315 - 4 Chefs Compete
The fifteenth episode of Season 13 of Hell's Kitchen aired on FOX, on December 17, 2014, airing as a double feature alongside the sixteenth episode. On that episode, the chefs reunited with their families, Hell's Kitchen celebrated it's 200th dinner service, each chef had their turn at the pass, and two of them advanced to the finals. Intro While going back to the dorms, Sade was excited that she was in the final four, and was determined to win the competition. Meanwhile, Jennifer was in tears while looking at photos of her family, and refused to disappoint her kids. Individual challenge The next day, the chefs went downstairs, and Ramsay revealed that before their next challenge, he wanted to give each of them some extra motivation. Pulling up a television, Ramsay showed Bryant’s wife and daughter, La Tasha’s mother, Jennifer’s fiancé and children, and Sade’s mother and aunt, much to their joy. While the chefs were having more motivation than ever, Ramsay revealed another surprise as their loved ones were in the restaurant, with La Tasha’s father joining her mother. After spending some time with their loved ones, the chefs were ready for their next challenge, and Ramsay revealed that the winner would get the whole day with their loved ones, which made Jennifer even more determined to win, and considering stabbing someone to win. For the Taste It Now Make It Challenge, the chefs had 45 minutes to recreate Ramsay’s dish using taste alone, with the components being protein, starch, and sauce. For the protein, Jennifer and Sade picked rabbit, La Tasha picked pheasant, and Bryant picked turkey. For the starch, everybody picked couscous, but for the sauce, while La Tasha and Jennifer picked sundried tomatoes, Bryant and Sade picked cherries. When there was thirty seconds left, Sade found out that her rabbit was raw after slicing it, and did a quick sear on it. Eventually, everybody finished cooking, and plated their dishes. After tasting the dishes, Ramsay revealed that rabbit was the correct protein, putting Sade and Jennifer in the lead. While both of them got the couscous starch correct, it was Jennifer who won as she used sundried tomatoes for her sauce, which upset Sade as she lost by only one ingredient. Reward Jennifer was rewarded with a day with her family, which included lunch at Mr. Chow’s, and chocolate tasting at Vosges. Jennifer rode in a Ferrari to Mr. Chows, met her family, and told them that she was going to win. At Vosges, she said that being with her family was a reminder of why she was there, and that they were her fuel. Punishment The remaining chefs were punished by packing up all the unneeded furniture in the dorms, and help Marino prep the dining room for the 200th Hell's Kitchen dinner service. During the punishment, Bryant did not like working with La Tasha and Sade, and while called them annoying, he admitted that every punishment was annoying. Later, as they were getting the centerpieces ready, Sade called it the most boring and tedious punishment she had to do. Before service The next day, the chefs began prepping, with Sade knowing that it was every man for themselves. When the chefs were lined up, Ramsay reminded them about the 200th dinner service, and revealed that he would be letting each of them have a chance to run the kitchen as a test of leadership. After, he asked Marino to open Hell’s Kitchen for the 200th time. Dinner service Ricky Schroder, Hanson, Sydney Leroux, and Kelley Hansen were in attendance, as well as a table that featured former Hell's Kitchen contestants, who were Rock (Season 3), Jay (Season 7), Elise (Season 9), Christina (Season 10), and Jon (Season 11). Ramsay took the lead for the first few tickets, and despite being late, Sade got her appetizers out. Sade was the first person who ran the pass, with Ramsay urging her to focus. She immediately got vocal as she wanted to set the bar on a high, but did not get any response from Jennifer on the chicken entrée. Then, Ramsay told Sade that it was Jennifer driving at the moment, as the latter threatened to hit Sade on the head with a frying pan, before sending burnt chicken. Despite that, Sade proved to be a tough person at the pass, and Sous Chef Andi brought a cappellini that had clams instead of mussels, with Sade catching the mistake, and Ramsay praised her for it. Then, Marino gave Sade a ticket that had pork on it despite not being on the menu, and she aggressively called him to the pass for it. Her aggressive leadership allowed food to be sent to the dining room at a good pace. La Tasha was the second person who ran the pass, and she got in control quickly due to her confidence. Then, Sous Chef Andi sent up sea bass instead of halibut, and La Tasha failed to notice until Ramsay told her. After, La Tasha pushed Bryant for the garnishes, even refusing the potatoes for not being cooked properly, but the latter felt that she was acting like a bitch. Despite that, La Tasha was able to keep a steady stream of food leaving the kitchen. Jennifer was the third person who ran the pass, and Ramsay urged her to drive it. Jennifer planned to do the opposite that Sade did, but when she called her first ticket, she did it too fast for Sade to hear. When she called her following ticket, she did not get any response from anybody until Ramsay spoke up, making her feel that she was being sabotaged. Then, Sous Chef Andi brought a Wellington that was missing the duxelles, and she failed to notice it until Ramsay revealed it. Despite her problems, Jennifer was able to bounce back, and diners were enjoying their entrées. Bryant was the last person who ran the pass, and Ramsay told him to rev it up. Bryant managed to get communicative with the chefs, while keeping an eye on Sous Chef Andi as she has sent mistakes. That caused Bryant to second guess a halibut dish, but Ramsay told him that it was good. Then, Sous Chef Andi sent a cauliflower purée instead of a celery root purée, but Bryant managed to figure it out after a quick taste. Because of his leadership, the team was able to push out their last tickets. Post-mortem When the chefs were lined up, Ramsay told them that they should be very proud of their performance, as it confirmed that he had the final four he wanted. Then, he asked them to go back to the dorms, and think of an explanation of why they deserved to be in the finals. While going back to the dorms, Jennifer knew that she had a stellar performance in the competition, and asked if everybody caught one of Sous Chef Andi’s mistakes. However, Bryant said that he believed that their individual performances were what Ramsay was looking for, and while he believed that his strong performances would help him, La Tasha felt that he was becoming arrogant. Then, La Tasha and Sade reminded that they have never been nominated once, but Bryant stated that it did not matter. Elimination When the chefs went downstairs, Ramsay admitted that while they had a strong service, his job of picking the finalists was even more painful. Jennifer was the first person eliminated, but before she left, Ramsay praised her determination, and told her that she would have a great future. During her exit interview, Jennifer was upset that her journey ended without winning the grand prize, and did not receive a retrospective montage of her run. After Jennifer left, Ramsay asked the chefs why they deserved to be in the finals. La Tasha explained that she has been consistent and led by example, Bryant explained that he has been a team player and very vocal, and Sade said that she has been extremely strong and that she knew she was a leader. After Ramsay announced La Tasha as the first finalist, Bryant was announced as the second, therefore eliminating Sade. Before she left, Ramsay praised Sade for being the most improved chef of her age in the competition, and revealed that he would call somebody from his London office and discuss opportunities for her in the Gordon Ramsay Group. Sade thanked Ramsay for the opportunity, and left. She received a retrospective montage of her run during her exit interview. After Sade left, Ramsay congratulated the finalists, and said that the heat was on. La Tasha warned Bryant to watch out for her, but Bryant believed that he was Ramsay’s next head chef. Then, Ramsay announced that their biggest test was coming, and the episode ended as a cliffhanger. Ramsay gave no comment on either Jennifer or Sade’s elimination, and neither of them received the coat hanging and burning picture sequence. Category:Episodes Category:Season 13